


Get Next to You [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Character of Color, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Van has a sudden, disconcerting image of himself as a cat, the annoying kind that rubs up against your legs while you're talking on the phone. It doesn't stop him from pressing his chest to Deaq's."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Next to You [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Next to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



> Music version runs 25:03, non-music version runs 24:36. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. On music version, intro music is "Valmont", outro music is "Under the Bright Lights", both by Empires.

MUSIC VERSION

**MP3 [11.47MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Get%20Next%20to%20You.mp3)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [12.32MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Get%20Next%20to%20You.m4b)

NON-MUSIC VERSION

**MP3 [11.26MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Get%20Next%20to%20You%20\(Non-Music%20Version\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [12.07MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Get%20Next%20to%20You%20\(Non-Music%20Version\).m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> STORYTIME! Once upon a time, Bessy signed up for three fandom charity auctions all in a row, and promised lots of good people podfics, and then her life got crazy and months went by and she still hadn't finished them. And then life got MORE crazy and she went "/o\ I'M SORRY, I'LL GET TO THEM I SWEAR", and finally got one finished and now she is posting it.
> 
> And that's the WORST STORYTIME EVAR but yeah, I apparently suck at timely podfic delivery.
> 
> BUT I FINALLY GOT ONE DONE, SO HERE IT IS! [zvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/), thank you for your patience!
> 
> When [zvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/) first won my auction offer, she gave me a list of several fics in different fandoms, and this was at the top of her list. Now, _Fastlane_ was not actually _on_ my "OFFICIAL LIST OF FANDOMS", but it had been somewhere in the middle of my vague "TO WATCH" list for quite a while (IDK, I remember hearing that it had Tiffani Thiessen in another OT3-ish group, and there was some fun slashyness), and I told her that if she was willing to wait for me to watch the show, I'd do this fic.
> 
> ...well, she has DEFINITELY been very patient about waiting! XD This fic really is great--it was definitely a bit outside my normal podficcing comfort zone, and it's always fun to push yourself. I love the pacing in this; it definitely feels very much like an episode of the show. Except, you know, moar boysex. Although I feel it should be mentioned, that's not an easy feat, given the canon, to do that and keep them in character. There are slashy vibes, yes, but you also get the sense that there's also a lot more homophobia to get past with these characters than if you were writing for, say, _White Collar_ , or _Torchwood_ (hah. HAH.) And [zvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/) doesn't just handwave that--she deals with it very deftly.
> 
> Also, [zvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/) isn't generally a fan of music in podfics, so ya'll get a non-music version of this one, too. For the music version, the opening/closing is two different Empires songs.
> 
> [zvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/), I hope you like it and I did your fic justice. Thank you for being so amazingly patient. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/75858.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
